Mission Somewhat Achieved
by Revenge and Rainbows
Summary: Simon tries to get Piggy and Roger to make up...it's complicated. There is a tiny bit of Roger/Simon fluff at the end. I hope this doesn't suck.


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another Lord of the Flies fanfic! Just a warning, there is some Roger/Simon fluff at the end. Uh…enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE FLIES OR ANY OF WILLIAM GOLDING'S IDEAS. KAPEESH? GOOD.**

It's time to set things right. Piggy has been upset about being killed by Roger for too long. I hate it when people fight, so you might be able to understand why I don't like the sight of Piggy being all mopey about how his life was cut too short by a certain dark tween. Patience has never been a problem for me, I'm used to getting looks from people that say "that kid seems really weird," so I don't really get frustrated often, but I hate it when somebody holds out a grudge for so long.

I really should visit Roger more often. I mean, I would visit my parents, but they don't deserve to live morose lives and hope every minute that their dead son will come to visit. I mean, you could very well argue that I could just stay with my parents for all time. But there's something about me not actually being alive that I believe would unsettle them. Ghosts can really do what they like. I mean sure, somebody could easily walk right through my body, and sure, I can make myself transparent when I want to spare them from the fright of seeing a spirit, but other than that it's kind of like I didn't die. Wish I could say the same for Piggy, though.

In case you were wondering no, I don't blame the boys for killing me. Not Ralph, not Piggy, not Sam or Eric, hey, I don't even blame Jack. Blaming Roger is something I'm not sure if I could ever do.

You could say that I've always felt something towards Roger. While everyone in choir always found him dark and unsocial and a bit psychotic, I always thought he was intriguing. Talking to him was never an option, it's not like I could just stroll right up to him and start a conversation. People always think I'm batty! But really, this is Roger we're talking about here…you know what, let's skip this part. Everyone on the island thought I liked Ralph because I touched his arm or whatnot but hey, what can I say, I'm batty!

"Piggy, you almost ready?" I call out. He's been rehearsing what he wants to say for a really long time. Silver stars dot the dark sky. I perch on a branch of a large oak tree. When I was still alive I would always stake my claim somewhere in some kind of park in my free time (that is, when I wasn't in choir). I guess I've always just felt right at home with nature, it's not like the leaves or the grass are going to tell you you're batty. And besides, it's peaceful. What more could one want?

"We going?" I feel Piggy standing behind me.

"Yep," I get up and gently float to the ground. We silently pick our way towards Roger's house. Piggy's oddly silent. Casting him a nervous sideways glance, I quicken my pace. There's no knowing whether it's because I want to see Roger or if it's because I want to get them to make up sooner. If people thought I was batty before, wait until they find out what I'm about to do now.

"Simon?" before I know it I've walked straight into somebody's basement. The air around me feels dank and still. It has this unnatural feel to it that I can't name. Who knew it would take me a couple of months to forget how standing in a basement felt?

I slowly back out and resume my place next to Piggy. He shuffles awkwardly and we just stare up at the dark house once more. Dark boy, dark house, dark night, this setting doesn't suit me very much.

"I'll go in. I think you should wait," I tell Piggy. He opens his mouth as if to protest, but I'm already smoothly drifting up the wall. Every window I pass by is dark. Finally a flicker of movement catches my eye. I peer into one window to see Roger's body tangled inside of what I assume is his blanket. He twitches and rolls over. Hot damn, I should visit more often…Anyways, I pass through the window and glide over to him until I'm just inches away from his bed. I guess people really do look better when they're sleeping.

I'm not really sure of how to wake him up. How do you go about waking up a sadist? Somebody should write a guide on that. Oh boy, here goes nothing…

"Roger!" the whisper comes out rushed and timid. He stirs a bit. "Rooooggggerrr!" I drag out his name. His eyes slowly open revealing dark irises. Suddenly they widen in a combination of shock and fear and he snaps up in his bed.

"S-Simon?" he stutters.

"Don't be scared. I haven't come to haunt you," this feels incredibly awkward. I've never spoken to a living person. Not since death, I mean. "I've come to repair what was never really successful in the first place." Roger cocks his head to one side. I hope he can't see me blush. He's cuter than I remember….

"Piggy!" I call. I notice him flit up towards the window, looking cross.

"Oh joy," Roger groans. I almost stifle a chuckle. Piggy shoots me a glare and turns on Roger.

"I ought to haunt you, you know! You went all savage and killed me! What's grownups going to think? More importantly, what about my poor auntie-" He gasps for breath. Roger stares at him flatly. This isn't going quite as I wanted it to.

"But I am willing to half forgive you if you do one thing!"

"And what's that?" Roger doesn't look phased. His lanky figure has been propped up more against the frame of his bed and I can make out his crossed arms and furrowed brow.

"Apologize," Piggy says the one word like it was tabooed for a really long time and people are just getting used to saying it again.

"Come again?"

"Apologize," Piggy repeats it as if it's clear as day, which it kind of is.

"What happens if I say yes?"

"I'll be pleased."

"And if I say no?"

"Uh, could I please say something?" I feel hot with embarrassment as the two pairs of eyes are set on me.

"Uh…I think this is all a bit…I don't know…ridiculous? There shouldn't be…um…consequences to Roger's answer. Please just come to an agreement." I wince a bit.

"Well, Roger?" Piggy taps his foot impatiently.

"No."

"No?"

"No." there's an agonizingly long and awkward silence between Piggy and Roger. Piggy finally just turns on his heel and stalks off straight through the wall. I sigh and rub my temple.

"I didn't think you'd be sorry."

"How'd you know?"

"I guess I know too much. Too much about you, anyways. I guess admiration does that to somebody." Suddenly I do something I didn't plan on doing. I quickly step over to him, kiss him on the cheek, and step out of the room as fast as possible. Roger stares after me, the surprise in his eyes quite blatant and what appears to be a half-smile on his face. This mission has been…well…somewhat achieved. At least I have another excuse to come back tomorrow!

**Uh…I hope that the characters weren't OC or anything…this is my first time actually writing from the perspective/about an actual character that wasn't a parody. Uh….please review!**


End file.
